


Help Me

by bilingle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Conflict, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Lich, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilingle/pseuds/bilingle
Summary: The village is destroyed. There is nothing that can be done except wait. He comes to find you, injured. And you help him.





	1. It will burn us all

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time uploading any type of my writings on any site, so please, only some criticism please, i'm new. But anyways I hope that you will like it, and please let me know!

The kingdom is blind, and with it, helps no one. Death is a quiet wave that goes throughout the barren streets of the village, bodies of animals, and people lay with stillness. The clicking of shoes on the bloody dirt road was apparent in the silence. Smoke rolls up into the sky, the smell rancid in the air. The smell of burnt flesh lay throughout the village. Walking, was a man, no, not a man, a lich. His armour, was penetrated by human swords, but did nothing to injure him. The black acidic blood runs down his neck, arms, chest and legs. The sword he carries drags against the ground, he explores, looking. The thing he looks for, is a girl. Someone that he holds close to him. Her name was ____. He had met with her many times before, she was one of the first to not coward in fear in his presence. She had showed him kindness, and respect, something he was not quite used to. As he walks through the dark, dank streets of the village, the sounds of nearby coughing alerts him from his thoughts.  
Following the sounds, the tall, muscled monster walked ever slowly towards it. The coughing stopped, sounding as if they are forcing themselves to stop. The sword in the lich’s hands drags against the ground, but as he stops, at the door, puts it in its sheath. The door, which is a broken down wooden door, squeaks open at the slightest touch. The wavering breath from the person is louder here. The crunching of glass creaks beneath the massive weight of the Lich, as he ducks and walks into the small household. It was one of a few that didn’t get destroyed, well, most of it. The furniture was strung everywhere, as so if someone needed to hide. His boots crunched, the wood floors creaking.  
The nearby sofa was pushed against the door of the living room's closet door. Wingdings stood in front of the sofa, opened his maw, tasting the air around him. The sniffing and heavy breathing was louder here, the scent of cold sweat was in the room. His large clawed hand grips the arm of the sofa, roughly throwing it to the side. The sound inside the closet screamed quietly. Now that the sofa was broken and shoved to the side, the door was clear to open. He knew who was inside, but sometimes, it was thrilling to scare a small human being. Slowly opening the door, he saw you. Shivering from cold sweat, all curled up, afraid in the back of the dark closet.  
“____,” in a soft voice, called out to you. Getting on his haunches, the boots squeaking against the floor and sat down, and waited. As the night rolled on, he watched you, tense. The thoughts that run through your head does not process that is G is really there, and you stay in that position until dusk.  
“Wingdings...?” Your eyes were puffy from tears, and your movements were slow, from exhaustion, “Yes my dear?” The white pupils look gently at your form, and softly smile. The slight smile was a rarity from him, so it was surprising. Uncurling from your balled up form, you silently crawl from the dark inside of the closet and sit in front of him. It has been a few hours since you saw him, but he was in worse shape, than before. “Wingdings, what happened? Did they hurt you?” Your worried eyes stare into his, his shift to the side, looking at your bare shoulder. “Wingdings answer me..” “ I’m fine my dear, just a few scratches.” “They are not just scratches Wingdings, I know that you hate when I offer you my help, but just this once please. I might not able to do this again with you, as the situation that we all were thrown into.” he looks down at you, growling to himself, and give in. “Yes, I guess your are correct.” His large clawed hands go to the clips that connect the chest plate to the arm pads. As he removes the armor from himself, you look around the house for anything that was salvageable for rags and disinfectant. The small clinks of metal against wood is prominent, As you walk back towards him, watching carefully where you step, and sit down in his open legs. This was the first time that you seen the damage that had happened.  
The black acidic blood that oozed from the fresh wounds was a sight. From his shoulders to his lower hip bone, it was everywhere.


	2. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes you away, far into the forest. Upon you is a cottage, he takes you inside. Its dark.

Touching the blood that oozed from the deep cuts from the swords, burned your skin. The bandages that covered his chest and arms, the dark blood soaked through. His features showed no pain, as pain came to nothing to him. His eyes eyed your every move, ripping the cloth, which looked like bed sheets. The tough hide that was the Liches skin, healed quickly, even without the need of disinfectants. But he allowed you to do what you wanted. 

“My dear,” his eye shift towards your hands, “ I will heal, now, how are you feeling? You are shaking like a leaf.” Stopping your actions, you look up at the soft, white pupils of the dark sclera of his eyes. “I was s-scared you weren’t going to come back, and they were going to..” He stopped you there, his hand lightly rubbed away the small streams of tears running down your face.  
“____, you know that wouldn’t happen my dear, I wouldn’t let that happen.” He grabs you, gently, and pulls you to his chest. His body radiated heat, almost uncomfortably so. But, the way that he held you, that part didn’t bother you. When people saw you with him, they would judge, since the lich wasn’t from this world, and they didn’t understand why you would want to talk with someone so unnatural. He didn’t know this, but you’ve grown to love the lich. He didn’t know this, as love from in his world, or as he said timeline, came differently. Before he came, you had no idea what a ‘soul’ was. But as he said, there would be soul bonding's, and a mating ritual. Over the next few hours, all you could hear were your thoughts, his breathing, the distant fire, cracking, and silence.  
“My dear, how about we go somewhere more, forgiving? We are dangerously close to where the attackers are.” He starts to get up, and as he stands, holds out his large clawed hand. You take it. You squeaked when he picked you up, and walked across the shards of glass. There was a small smirk on his face. Ducking under the door again, with you in his hands, the clicking of shoes against the dirt road is repeated. It seems that you both have been walking for hours. You dozed in his strong, sinewy arms.  
“ Are we there yet?” You sleepy asked him, eyes half closed. “ Yes, almost my dear.” “Where are we going anyways?” “Somewhere safer, as I want you to stay as safe as possible.” The light breeze that hit your skin, was warm. The night sky was blocked by the heavy canopy, only a few spots, the moon’s light sweep through. The stars in the black nights sky were beacons. With you in the lich’s arms, it was warm and comforting. A few minutes later, a small cottage came into your view. The lich was someone who always had luxury items, the cottage seemed to be in great care. The light blue hydrangea flowers surround the yard, the stone steps up to the tall mahogany doorway, makes the whole experience surreal. He sets you down on the top step next to the door. His hand reaches, to the side light of the door, and grabs a small key. The sound of the lock opening echos in the silent forest of night. As the heavy door opens, his hand reaches down to the small of your back, and leads you inside the dark space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the few people that have read the first chapter! All your comments make me super happy! On a later note I will try to make these chapters a little longer, but it is nice to have a little suspense at the end :)


	3. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the small cottage, things start to get a little warm...

The dark space that hugged you, as the lich walked away, you stood there. The sharp clicking of flint and steel flew across the room, and soon what became in the fireplace, began to light up the room. The white pupils of the lich, which with time, move over to your form.   
“My dear, why don’t you make yourself more comfortable?” He walks over to your form, places a large hand on your arm, and smiles with his eyes. You look into his eyes, and nod. He turns to the small open kitchen. The kitchen looked so small compared to the seven and a half foot monster. Smiling to yourself, you settled in front of the fire. Fire was truly a beautiful thing, but yet it destroys everything in its path. Orange, yellow, blue, white and purple. All the colors of fire.   
“___, here, drink.” All while staring into the fire, you didn’t notice that the lich was handing you a glass of warm tea. Looking back at his hand, you take it, smelling the warm steam that cascaded from the liquid. The movement of fabric, the lich brought you a large wool blanket, and sat down behind you, pulling you towards him. The blanket, fire and the liches body heat all combined was extremely hot. You felt like a bake oven. But the position that he held you, was intimate. Your face flushed. The feelings that you held for the lich, were getting more and more difficult to hide. He easily knew anything, just from a glace in someone’s direction. After a while, it was becoming more and more difficult, and he was becoming more and more affectionate. The whole atmosphere was almost romantic, sitting in front of the fire, with some warm tea, and cuddled into a large heavy blanket, with your love interest sitting comfortably behind you.   
The flames in the fire were memorizing, and while sipping the hot liquid inside the warm coffee cup, the lich behind you watched. Your features were like porcelain, not a single imperfection was in sight. The smooth skin of your nape, was a tempting sight. But, he resisted. The calm nature of this atmosphere was almost comforting, with you between his legs, protected. The reason to why he was injured when he found you, hiding in a ball in the back of the closet was because of the people who sought that a monster and a human should not have any interaction at all. It was because of those type of people that he brought you here. But as long as you were safe, and with him, that was all that he cared. If they came after him, fine. Let them come, but if they came for you, hell itself would be released upon the person who thought that. They way your small body was against his, the soft smell of the heat of your skin, was overwhelming. But the one thing that he wouldn’t want to do would be to scare you off. He felt you finally relax into him, his hide itching.   
“My dear are you comfortable?” The smirk that was apparent in his voice was equivalent to how large that it was. “What is that a ... problem?” “No, just. .. reassuring” Not long after the short conversation was over, you had fell asleep. Now that your body was dead weight against him, he could finally get a good look at you. You had curled up against him in a ball like form, face squished against the soft tissue of his stomach. His hand reached out to softly touch your skin of your cheek. “Why in the world are you so endearing?” He whispered to himself, his claws scraping softly at the tendons in your neck. Your pulse was slow with sleep, your eyes once in awhile go back and forth with the dreams that play in front of your eyes. He stays in this position for hours, watching you silently. Watching you. After a while, the fire's embers, he picks you up, and carries you towards the small bedroom. The bedroom was plain, the large bed in the middle of the room almost seemed too large to fit the house, but somehow, the room would look weird without such a grand size of the bed. Setting you down softly, the soft cotton bedsheets rub gently against your skin, forcing you to snuggle into the soft fabric. The soft smile that crossed his face, was almost of admiration. His features hardened, and walked back into the living room. He wasn’t about to take advantage of someone that was sleeping, especially you. The sounds of soft footsteps startles the lich, making him turn around all of a sudden. Standing in the doorway was you, rubbing your eyes, and yawning. The blanket that you have in tow dwarfs you.   
“Why don’t you come to bed Wingdings, it would be best if you did.” With your eyes half open and your consciousness falling in and out of awake and sleeping, you didn’t realise the question that you had asked him. The question was very forward and blunt, but the Lich didn’t mind in the first place. The day had been tiring, and his body demanded rest.   
“Yes, my dear you are correct, i’ll be in a few, i’ll meet you in bed.” Turning towards the bed, you flop back in, covering yourself with the covers. The heavy steps came into the room, and walked around to the other side of the bed. The bed frame screamed when the liches weight was on the mattress. Your small body, was warm with sleep. Getting under the covers, the lich pulled you over towards his large chest and held you. The window was slightly open, letting in the night's cold air. The crickets songs rang throughout the night's eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that I will change G's name to Wingdings because it doesn't feel right to copy an OC that is not mine, so he will have the original name. Hope you liked the chapter!


	4. It happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITs short! But fluffy. :)

The large body that shaded you from the bright morning sunshine, your unconscious state curled up to him. His large, sinewy arm was wrapped around the small of your waist, keeping you close. The songbirds sang outside in the misty morning air. He had been up for hours, watching you peacefully sleep. There were so many things that he could describe, but, they stuck inside his throat. From the soft curve of your nose, the soft breathing that was casted onto his chest. Your hair fell onto your eyelids. Your breaths started to get a little louder, and soon, the soft color of your eyes opened up from under your eyelids.   
“Good morning my dear,” smirking, looked down into your eyes, and waited for you to wake up and realize. As you opened your eyes wider, and suddenly jump and look straight into that smirk. His hold on you was strong, so moving was no opinion.   
“Wingdings! What are you d-doing!?” You start to struggle, your face flushing from embarrassment.  
“____, look at me.” His large clawed hand stroked your cheek, guiding you to look at him.   
“There is no reason for you to struggle, unless you really want to get away from me..” That stopped you, directing your eyes at him.   
“See? That wasn’t that hard. Now, I believe this could be a time where I could say something to you, my dear. Remember, you were the first person to come up and not run away as if I was a terrifying monster. You were the first to invite me into your home, even if your family disagreed with you. I felt as if I was the one who dragged you into the mess that it is being the monster I am, so this is my way of paying you back.”  
“Wingdings…” Though his small speech, thoughts were running through your head, and suddenly, you took enough courage to go and just go for it.   
“I had.. No idea that you thought that way. It felt normal to do such a thing for you. It was a instinct to help you. I know that normally a lot of people do not like your kind, and..there has been many wars over that subject. But, when I got to know you, you were one of the sweetest things that I have ever met, so, I couldn’t help it…” No longer did you realize what you had said, the soft rumbles of chuckles coming from his chest vibrate your palms that are up against his muscular chest.   
“ Don’t laugh at me..” you say pouting, hitting his chest playfully.   
“Sorry, my dear, you are just to.. Adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had so much writer's block and stupid school so this chapter was really short and I do apologize. I will will make up for it for a longer one next time. ;')


	5. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little more intimate.

The morning progressed, it was quiet. Wingdings was in the small office reading a book, while you, stood in the small kitchen trying to find something to eat. But the cabinets were way too damn tall. Climbing onto the countertops, a chuckle was heard behind you.  
“Having trouble my dear?” His movements became closer as the more you struggled.   
“I am not, just a minor little struggle I swear.” As your hand started to reach for sugar, he softly intertwined. His large hand covered your own, The strange hole in the middle of his palm, his nails gently cascade down your arm. The gently movement made goosebumps go down your spine, your face slightly flushed. A little while later, the small cabin smelled of homemade cookies, fresh from the oven. After eating a few, you decided to go to small corner of the living room and read one of the many books that were on the bookshelf. Little did you know that, Wingdings was watching you peacefully, the thoughts running through his head make his chest tighten. The small ways that just made him want to ravish you, but, he always hesitated, like he did earlier. Your frantic heartbeat, pupils dilated, skin covered in goose bumps, flushing of your entire body. He just couldn’t get enough, it was as if he was in love. But how could a monster be in love with a small human girl? Why would that girl love him back after all of he has done in this timeline? As the time he studied the human emotions and how their bodies react during those, he could just tell that you had some type of emotions about him. He could read human reenactments very easily, but with you, it was to distracting. His eyes drifted towards you again, you under the large blanket next to the fire, reading one of his many books. At least you were safe here, There was still war going on in the kingdom, he didn’t know if it would ever stop.   
“Wingdings..? Would you like a cookie, they are done if you want one.” He looks up, to you, as you hand him a cookie. They smelled wonderful, but he really didn’t need to eat, but he thought it would be rude if he didn’t.  
“Of course, my dear.” He opens his maw, and bites into it, his eye widen when the flavors spread across his tongue.   
“This are amazing ____, thank you.” Your slightly flushed face nods as you turn around to head back to the small kitchen. He notices that you had only taken one off of the cookie tray to give to him. He smiles. You continue to take them off the cookie tray, and you feel his presence behind you.  
“Yes Wingdings?” Your sweet voice reaches his ears. This was the first time that he had noticed that you still were in that torn up, dirty white dress that pretty much looked like rags at this point.   
“Why don’t you head and take a bath to clean up, I will get the rest done for you, I will also get you some clothing.” Your eyes widen at this, and look up behind you, right into his eyes.  
“Are you sure? I mean I…”  
“___, would it be nice to have clean skin and clothes?” You nod.  
“Then go get a warm bath, there is running water, I will knock on the door when I have clothing for you.” He gently pushes you towards the bathroom door, were inside had a large tub, and a small sink. Walking over to the tub, you turn the knob, and water gushes out of the fosit. You strip of your clothing, and get into the tub as the water fills up. Dirt covers your skin, looked almost embedded. You skrub with the small hand towel, until your skin is pale red. The steam of the water makes your skin feel smooth, something that you haven’t felt in a long time.   
“___, I have some clothes, I’m coming in.” The door opens before you have time to react, or cover up, so you just turn your head, wide eyed.  
“Wingdings!” You shout as you try to cover up, face flushing as he gets closer, and drops the clothes on the side of the sink.   
“Calm down, I thought it would be nice if I washed your back for you, I.. promise I didn’t see anything.” He looks down at the edge of the tub, your small hands gripping onto the side. Your breathing was escalated, but you nodded. You turn around in the tub, and hand him the small cloth, but he declines it. He pulls out lavender scented oil, and pours it on his fingers. He sees the small muscles tense in your back as he first rubs the oil onto your skin. His touch is gentle, and it makes you relax as he kneads out the knots in your back.   
“Thank you Wingdings…”  
“No problem my dear, I would hope that you would feel better, I heard that lavender oil helps with relaxation.” Your hair covered your eyes, your heartbeat was loud, and it made him smile. He leaned down over the edge of the tub and lightly kissed your back. You gasped, tensing up again.   
“Wingdings..?” He had just realized what he had done and had backed off, his large hand covering the flush that was apparent on his face.   
“I am sorry my dear, I’ll you continue your bath.” He stood up fast, and walked out of the bathroom, going into the bedroom to sit on the bed. His soul was pulling towards you, it was beginning to get to be too much. You lay in the bath, still. He had just given you a kiss. The whole moment was intimate, you laying with your back towards him, him rubbing oil into your skin. Curling up, you squealed inside. The water was lukewarm when you decided to get out, your fingertips pruny. He had given you a soft black t-shirt, it was way too big, went down to about your shins. You exit the bathroom, and run into him.   
“Wingdings?” His face was still fully flushed, his maw half open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is so stressful, but I finally found what I want to do with the story again! Sooo glad that you are all liking it, as it is my first story. :)


	6. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little steamy... <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SO SORRY! School has been a real pain lately, so I do apologize for that. It is just really hard to be creative when I get home from something that potentially makes me tired. But I do warn you that things in this chapter do get a little sexy, but hey, its Wingdings, and who wouldn't want that to happen! XD

You stand there in the doorway, looking at the flushed face of Wingdings. The large black t-shirt, hung around your frame, going down around your knees. He was sitting on the bed, his large hands covering his face, his body tense. The tension in the air was thick, breathing was almost difficult.   
“Wingdings? Is everything alright?” Your hands find each other, they hold themselves together nervously. He stays silent, thinking. His face was still quite flushed, but his arms now lay behind him.   
“My dear, you have no idea what you do to me, do you…” The small lights that gleamed in the dark sockets of his skull look up towards you, scanning your movement and body. His gaze was lustfull, his fists gripping the messy white bed sheets he sits upon.   
“But, i’m afraid if I do anything, you will run away… like the rest of them did. Thinking that all I am is a heartless monster, whose feelings are nothing. I am broken, cracked, useless….” When he spoke, his voice started to warble, silent tears streamed down the long cheeks of his face. He was a broken man, and what he thought he was, a horrifying monster that only caused chaos. But, he didn’t realize he was the one that had brought light into yours, when his was dark and unknown. He suddenly came into your life that one, cloudy and rainy day. In the broken down house in the kingdom. You had nothing. Your life was grey, no spirit was left. He appeared, magic curling around his eyes and hands. The deep cuts in his palms open space. The greeting was strange, his voice new, his tall stature of 7’3 was intimidating. But once you got through that tough barrier that he held around himself, he became something that was wonderful. And yet, he didn’t realize that.   
“Wingdings..” You take soft steps towards him, gentle. His legs were parted, so you took the chance to give him what he truly deserved.   
“Look at me…” You held his head in your hands, rubbing away the tears that streamed down his face.   
“You mean so much, having such thoughts isn’t good Wingdings. You personally made my life become what it was meant to be. Without you, I would have still been stuck in something that I wouldn’t have been to come out by myself. You made me have light again in my life.” His eyes looked into yours, the soft frown upon his face wasn’t of sadness, but of sweet nostalgia. His hands reached around your waist and hugged you tight to his chest, letting out all of the pain of the years he has lived. Memories of the void, continued to crawl in his mind, but the pain of it, was completely gone. You were here with him, helping him. Your scent was overwhelming, as he dug his face into the curve of your shoulder. You held his head, stroking calm motions along his neck and lightly dragging your nails across the back of his head.   
“God,___. Why you are my light to the void, the darkness will never reach me when I am with you.” His hands settle around the swell of your hips, and he kissed your temple. The motion made you gasp lightly, but you leaned into it. His breath reached the top of your ear, as he whispered.  
“Will you allow me to do… this..?” He waited patiently for your reply. Your breath was quicker, but all you had wanted, was him. You nod your head slowly, your eyes glazed over.   
“I have never wanted anything more..”  
He leaned forward, touching your lips with his, testing the waters. You kissed him back, with all the love that you held in your heart for him. He responded with a small moan, the claws on the tip of his fingers lightly scrape at the skin on your back. Chest to chest, he could feel how fast your heart beat was, and how hot your body was getting. You face became flushed, as the kiss became deeper. He could smell the sweet sweat of your body, the slight arousal coming. For his own arousal was prominent. You squeaked when he dragged your body down onto his lap, wrapping your legs around his waist. The strong stomach muscles that grazed against your inner thighs, made you flush even brighter. His eyes half open, the long purplish black tongue raged in a battle against yours. You let him be dominate, as you didn’t have the courage to go against him. His hands slid down your body, grabbing you, pulling you more towards him. As the kiss finally separated, the only thing connecting the both of you was a thin string of saliva. You panted, eyes filled with lust for him. As he could feel the slight wetness through your underwear. In a second you were under him, your body dwarfed by his size. He went straight to your neck, licking the sweat that beaded there.   
“Now, my dear, how should I begin?”


	7. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hue Hue Hue ୧༼✿ ͡◕ д ◕͡ ༽୨ your all welcome.

You look up at him, his eyes look down at you, filled both with love and lust. Your breathing still heavy from the long, but blissful kiss.His large body covered yours, your legs on the side of his, spread. But he waits, watching you struggling in your thoughts. Your entire body flushing.   
"Please..Wingdings.." As he registers this,he ducks down into your collarbone, his maw open, his breath hot. The long black t-shirt that you sported, came off in an instant. His eyes widened, scanning your entire body. This was you, your very being. You lay open to him like a blooming flower ready to open in spring. The scent of the bath soap in your hair smelled of lavender and honey, and hair still wet. He leans down again, eyes closing for a moment. Magic started to weave in and out of his hide. Your heart beat fast, his black tongue leaving grey saliva across your sternum and collarbones. His hands reach the back of your thighs, touching warm and bare skin, pulling them towards himself, wrapping them around his sharp hips and back. Gasping as he did that, his large erection rubbing against you. Gripping the sheets beneath you, your knuckles turning white. His tongue dragging down towards your hip bones, his eyes cast up towards you.   
“My dear, aren’t we getting a little excited?” The smirk in his voice apparent. A small squeak came from your throat as he nipped at your shoulder, getting your attention fully on him again. Your hands grip the fabric of his shirt, desperate to get it off. He suddenly goes up right, dragging your legs up with his hips, and his rips off the tight black long sleeved shirt off, throwing it against the wall. His body was like a oven, heat produced off of his hide. His hands came to his pants, which looked painfully tight at this point. The leather belt made a whipping sound as he through that to, to the other side of the room. As his pants slowly slid down his thighs, your eyes casted towards the large, black erection that pointed outwards. Your eyes cast up his body, until you reach his face, his lips smirking. Flushing, you lay there waiting, not knowing what to do. His palms rest at the side of your head, he looks at you of worry.  
“My dear, we do not need to continue if you are uncomfortable.” His eyes lay upon your own, worried to stop. You could not trust your own voice, but said it other wise.   
“Wingdings.. P-please… I feel.. Empty. I need it.. Please.” Your arousal dripping onto the white sheets, you struggle to have full eye contact with him.   
“For I have waited to hear those words come from you, my dear. You have no idea what you truly do to me. And now that I have you, I will ravish every bit.” Opening his maw, the sharp and jagged teeth, covered in grey slivia, rest upon the curve of your neck to your shoulder. His tongue rubs the vein in your neck, hitting all the nerves, making you moan softly. You grip at his shoulders, your nails digging into his hide. The warmth that spread like a wildfire at the base of your stomach bloomed, making your thighs twitch. He moves downward, his hands grip your upper thigh, as he takes his time going down and down again. His teeth rip at your underwear, exposing you. You watch him, his hand holding open your thighs, when you were trying to hide. Dripping with saliva, he ducks down, the muscles in your inner thighs flexing, he takes a long lap, gathering all the juices of arousal of you. The moan that comes from your throat makes up look up at the ceiling. The feeling of his slick tongue inside, moving was almost unbarring. He slides back up, resting his head again your breast, listening to your erotic heartbeat. His large fingers, slide up your leg, on your heat. He slides in, with one finger, then two. He makes a pumping movement, the sharp nails lightly digging inside the soft tissue. Even his breath was loud, every now and again he would moan out your name. You thighs rested on his forearm, his fingers covered in your juices. As he removes his fingers, you softly moan with a disappointment. He rubs his fingers on himself, creating a sort of lubricant, leaving his fingers sticky. He uses his tongue to get all of you off of him. Grabbing your thighs, he spreads them, so he could come in between. The tip of his dick was at your entrance, his eyes looked up at you while he positioned himself.   
“So lovely..” He slowly starts to inch in, watching your face if you are in any discomfort. About when he was almost half, tears start to cascade down your face. His hands reach up, wiping them away, and stops. He waits patiently, but in reality, he has a hard time controlling himself. You gave him the ok, and he pushed himself all the way. You were extremely tight, but it felt so right. A sharp, loud moan ripped from your throat, begging him to move, to cause friction to build up. He obeyed you, sliding back, then back in again. The pain was almost unbearable, but when his dick reached the way back to your cervix, it felt magnificent.   
“W-wing-din-gs.. I-I c-can-’t.” Another sharp moan came from you, his moaning soft, in a pleasurable state.   
“M-My dear, you are truly the most beautiful thing.” His breath against your breasts, raising up quickly. He opens his maw again, his hand gropes your breast, licking the tip, making you bite your hand to stop a moan from coming up again. The repetitive movement of him pumping made the entire bed squeak and move. The warmth started spreading, and it came. He road out your orgasm, his stamina still high. It was three times you orgasm before he finally released. His hot black seed was planted deep inside you, filling you to the brim. You entire body was exhausted, covered with sweat and cum. His seed dripped out, and onto the white sheets, staining them. As he pulled out, his body flopped down to the side of you, pulling you towards him, pushing your breasts into his powerful chest. That night, you slept peacefully. Safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I am so sorry for I have sinned on this world. Forgive me for what I have done. But it is to late for me to be saved. Hope you liked it. 0.0


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is going to happen....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry that there has not been an update in forever. School sucks and has been taking up all my time and my teachers hate me and so I have so much homework. But anyways I hope that you enjoy this really short chapter since lately I have no ideas of how to write this... but it will continue.

The first light casted through the opened windows of the bedroom, the slight breeze moving the curtains to the side. The small song birds outside tweeted blissfully, fulling the wind with there song. The ache of your body hurt, painful to move even your toes. The soft groans woke Wingdings, his long arm wrapping around the small of your waist. He buried his face into the top of your hair, his large body, warm with sleep.   
“Good morning, my dear...... I do apologize for my actions last night, I ....was uncontrolled, and have caused you.... pain. For that I am truly sorry.” His voice sounded genuine, but still filled with sleep. The pain was faint, but you knew that it would be difficult to move today, maybe even for a few days.   
“Wingdings…” You grab his cheeks, tilting his head downwards to look at you. “ I never told you to stop at any point in time, there is nothing there to blame yourself with. Last night, in this bed you made me feel like the luckiest person alive, I felt loved for once in my life. You should feel the same, but I won’t force any type of feelings onto you.” Talking face to face to Wingdings was not as difficult as it used to be, the feelings were there, and there was nothing to be ashamed of. He was here with you here and now, and you couldn’t of been happier. Sitting up was a challenge, it hurt a little bit. Your inner thighs were heavily bruised deep purple, almost the same color of blush on his white skin of his cheeks. The clothing was everywhere in the room, the black t-shirt of Wingdings was in the opposite side, bunched up in the corner.   
“You did get kinda feisty last night with the biting and ripping of the clothing, didn’t you?” The smug smirk lay on your face, looking back upon the blush on his face. You put on the shirt, and walk out the door, carefully. The rest of the morning was relaxed, nothing other that a few embarrassing moments throughout it, but it was nice otherwise. The warm afternoon air of the humid forest, felt wonderful on the skin, making it feel soft. The river that ran down the side of the hill near the small village house. The water was cool, clear. Your hands running through the water. Down the stream, the water was stained red, making its way towards you. The stale red spread, leaving stains on your hands. The sight scared you, as Wingdings made his way outside of the small cottage, and ran over to your form. A storm of footsteps rained outside the forest. Something was coming.


End file.
